Once A Woman Scorned, Always Scorned?
by edwardcullenlvr1234
Summary: Edward is a player. Bella is the 'new' girl. Well...maybe not. She moved away a few years ago after constantly being teased by Edward and his group of friends. Now she's back. What does Edward have to say? ALL HUMAN. MAYBE LEMONS.
1. Back Again

**A****N: Another new story! I know! I just always wanted to do the kind of story when Edward is a player. So…here goes.**

**EPOV**

I was walking to third period to meet Bridget… or was it Britney? I don't know and I don't care. She's just the type of person I go to when I need to…get off. Either her or Lauren, or Samantha, or Selena… the list could go on and on.

Emmett appeared in front of me looking all excited. "Guess who's back? Back again?"

"Shady's back. Tell a friend." I said in my best Eminem imitation.

He glared and punched my shoulder. "I'm being serious fucktard." He growled.

"I am too. Now, who's back?" I asked, annoyed.

"Bella." He grinned, back to his happy self. I kept drawing a blank.

He sighed, frustrated. His smile fell when he explained, "She's the girl we used to make fun of in 5th grade because she had glasses, braces, and her hair was always frizzy."

Oh! Jelly Belly! She was the girl we used to make fun of but she moved away the summer before 6th grade. Ha!

Emmett shook his head, ashamed. "Man, I don't get why we weren't friends with her. I mean sure she had her flaws, but we all did. She's awesome! She's funny, smart, and clumsy as hell. She came back a lot more confident. She's still a little shy, though. Dude she's…" he shook his head in amazement. "She's hot as hell. I swear, if I weren't with Rose…" he shook his head again, his eyes glazing over slightly.

Yeah right. How could someone so ugly and freakish, change as much as Emmett's said?

I sighed and walked away, already late for 3rd period.

Eh, why not just skip?

~Beginning of 8th period~

Biology. I came back because out of all of the subjects, Biology is my favorite. Plus, I didn't want to miss the chance of groping Lauren's ass, or staring at her cleavage.

I groaned. Lost in my own little fantasy world.

Suddenly, the chair next to me was pulled back. I was confused. No one sat there. I looked up and instantly froze, my eyes going wide and my dick standing at attention.

Well…Fuck!

She was the most beautiful thing- check that- woman I'd ever seen.

She had long, brown wavy hair that flowed down to her waist. She was very pale. She looked so breakable, vulnerable. She had on a slender, fit body. She had on a dark, blue blouse that went great with her skin color. It also made her boobs almost pop out. It would've looked slutty on anyone else but she pulled it off.

When she cleared her throat, I realized I had been too busy ogling at her chest to notice her turn her head, and stare at me curiously, and awkwardly.

I put on my best smile, and said, "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen."

When I smiled, she blushed a beautiful crimson color, that was, somehow, even more of a turn on. But, when I said my name, her eyes flashed and her soft, luscious lips…_Bad Eddie!…_pressed into a tight, hard line and her jaw clenched.

She glared at me and said, "I know who you are." Her voice had a certain edge to it.

Even mad, her voice sounded like wind chimes.

I flinched and stared at her wide-eyed. What the fuck?

Before I could say anything, she continued, her voice still cold. "You made my life miserable." I looked at her, confused, and she scoffed, "What? You don't remember me? It's Jelly Belly." She huffed, and turned back around to face the board.

My eyes widened in recognition.

What…how?…Damn!

Emmett was so wrong.

She was gorgeous, exquisite, ravishing, beautiful…take your pick. I can't believe that I used to make fun of her. I felt ashamed, regret, misery…

What? !

I am THE Edward Cullen.

No girl is going to ruin me.

Not even this beautiful, sexy…_NO! Bad Edward!_

I glanced back at her face and couldn't help notice that she was so cute when she was angry. _No!_

The teacher wasn't in class yet.

I kept trying to think of ways to apologize.

It was hard though.

I've never apologized to anybody before.

I was never in a situation that I _had_ to apologize.

What was I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry.' And then act like everything is fine?

She said I made her life miserable…How do you apologize for that?

Wait…Why did I even want to apologize?…

**AN: OKAY! New story up! Hope you all like it. Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I'm updating as much as I can tonight, and then in the morning. Then taking a few days off because I have to go to Columbus for a baby shower.**


	2. The School Skank

AN: I have a new pole up! Please go check it out.

**EPOV**

I didn't know.

Why _did_ I want to apologize to her?

I shook my head.

That's not important now.

I _have _to find a way to apologize.

Natalie came in a plopped herself in my lap.

Bella glanced at us in disgust and started doodling on her folder.

Suddenly disgusted with myself, with no idea why, I pushed her off of my lap, and looked at the side of Bella's face, begging her with my eyes to look at me.

She didn't.

I didn't even notice Natalie get up off of the floor, stomp her foot, walk away, and have Lauren take her place.

I didn't even feel her plop herself in my lap, and wrap her arms around my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her glance to where I was looking, and scrunched her face up in disgust.

I wanted to slap her.

I was still looking at Bella, and Lauren didn't like that so she grabbed my face and made me look at her.

She started leaning her face up towards mine and I froze.

I didn't want this anymore.

All I wanted was Bella.

That thought made my eyes go wide, and my mind went blank.

What the hell was that?

_Your inner most desire._ A little voice in the back of my mind said.

Since when?

_Now. _

I mulled this over for a few seconds, and realized it was true.

I did want Bella.

But she hates me.

I came back to the present to see Lauren's lips an inch away from mine.

I did the same to Lauren that I did to Natalie.

But the difference was she got up and yelled, "What the hell?!"

She looked back at me and slapped me across the face.

It didn't hurt.

The only thing that hurt was knowing I could never have Bella.

I saw Bella finally turn her head towards me, watching the event unfold.

I started to turn my head towards her, but the Wicked witch had other ideas.

Frustrated, I snapped. "What the hell Lauren?! What is with you?! You're a little slut that goes around and sleeps with any living thing. I used to like it, but now it's getting old. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you. Now, leave me the hell alone!" I looked away, satisfied with my telling her off.

She screamed, and grabbed my face to make me look at her.

I wanted to punch her.

"You will regret this one day, Eddie."

She let go of me and went to sulk in her seat.

I looked back towards Bella to see her laughing.

_Beautiful._

I opened my mouth to start apologizing.

But the damn teacher had to walk in, trailing an ancient TV behind him.

Movie day. Great.

He turned off the lights and started the movie. When the lights shut off I felt an electric shock work its way through my body.

I suddenly felt the urge to touch Bella.

To kiss her, hug her, hold her hand, and take her right then and there, in front of everybody.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

I clenched my fists and crossed my arms over my chest as tightly as I could to stop myself from doing everything I wanted to do to her.

I glanced at her and saw that she was in the same position I was, right down to the eyes.

She smiled sheepishly and I returned the grin.

On the inside, I was doing a happy dance.

Was she warming up to me?

I pushed the thought away and frowned.

She couldn't be.

After everything I'd done to her I bet that when I die, she'd have her children do a happy dance on my grave.

Dammit! How am I supposed to get her to like me?

Sadly, she seemed to remember who she was smiling at, and shot me a glare before moving her head back towards the TV.

She uncrossed her arms and laid them on the table, then she put her chin on them, which made the back of her shirt ride up a little bit, revealing alittle sliver of skin.

I bit back a groan.

This was going to be a long, hard year.

And I was determined to make Bella mine.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. **


	3. I'm sorry

-le sigh- I'm back. I know, I know. I haven't updated in years. Seriously. Real life got in the way a lot and I've gone through some rough times. But, I'm going to try my best to come back and continue writing for you guys. I just have to get into the grooves of things once again. I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, etc. this story even though I've been gone for such a long time. It means a lot and I love each and every one of you. New updates to come, I promise. :)

P.s.- Beta's. I need a Beta for Too Young For Love?. I'm going to start off by finishing that story and then I'll continue with the rest. I need someone who not only is a grammar Nazi, but also can help keep me motivated.

You may also notice that I've gotten better with my writing style while I've been away, so the chapters might start looking and sounding different. I'll try to keep them with their original flow, but I can't really promise anything.

3


End file.
